


2:43 AM

by BookGirlFan



Series: Dream or Reality, Reality or Dream [1]
Category: Inception (2010), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The call came at 2:43 AM.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two chapters, two stories, one man between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The call came at 2:43 AM. 

"She's dead," Tamaki choked, sobbing into the phone. "She's dead, Kyoya, Haruhi, my lovely Haruhi, she's gone, she's gone, oh my Haruhi-" His words dissolved into great heaving sobs, racked with anguish. 

Kyoya closed his eyes, heartbreak running through him at all those words meant, everything that had now been lost to two of his oldest friends. For just one moment, he let himself feel it all, then pushed it aside. Tamaki needed him now. "Where are you?"

"I'm- I'm at the hotel." Tamaki's voice came through, muddied with confusion. "I was - going to meet Haruhi, our anniversary, but she wasn't here, she wasn't here, she was - she was gone, my Haruhi, my Haruhi was gone, Kyoya, she jumped and she's gone!"

"Tamaki." His voice sharpened to a razor blade, slicing through Tamaki's grief. "I need you to calm down. Breathe, like this." He takes a deep breath, then another. On the other side of the phone, he hears Tamaki follow suit. "Now stay there. I'll be there in twenty minutes." It wouldn't be legal, but Tamaki had always mattered more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

The call came at 2:43 AM. 

"He's dead." Haruhi's voice was flat, emotions stripped back until there was nothing but facts remaining. "Tamaki just -" her voice chokes with a sob, quickly repressed. "Tamaki died."

Kyoya swallows once, twice. The lump in his throat is still there. He swallows again, pushing down his grief. Later, that's for later, when his best friend's wife isn't on the other end of the phone, telling him her husband, his friend, is dead. Now is for Haruhi. When he speaks, his tone rivals hers for emotionlessness. "Are you-" alright, no, she'll never be alright, how could she be? "-hurt?"

"I'm not injured."

He notices her phrasing, but does not comment. "Where are you?"


End file.
